星圖
on 8 July 2016, displaying all celestial bodies.]] The Star Chart is the interface used to access missions through the "Navigation" segment in the Orbiter. It shows the celestial bodies of the solar system (also referred to as the Origin system). When zooming in or clicking on a celestial body, the player sees how they are linked through Solar Rails Junctions, beginning with Earth, and can select individual mission nodes to play. The star chart uses the following symbols: *Empty grey rhombus, with grey lines leading to it: This mission is not yet available because the missions leading to it must be completed first. *Light blue rhombus, with light blue lines leading to it: This mission has not yet been completed but is available because an adjacent mission has been completed. *White rhombus, with white lines leading to it: This mission has been completed but remains available for replaying. *Particular missions have special symbols, such as Dark Sectors with the default Clan logo, Alerts with an exclamation mark inside of a triangle, Quest missions with the Quest symbol, Syndicate missions with their respective symbol, Fissures with a flame symbol, Bosses with an eye wearing a crown, Junctions with a rhombus on top of a chevron insignia, Sorties with four diamonds within a flag, and Nightmare missions with a white swirl inside of red rhombus symbol. Nightmare Alerts have the same icon as a regular alert, but the triangle will be colored red. All Nightmare Alerts, regardless of level, will have the "No Shields" condition, as well as a secondary condition on top of this. Each planet has its own set of resources and a backstory regarding the faction that is controlling the planet. Some planets may feature more than one faction at the same time. Besides the mission nodes, three planets have a Relay Node. The available relays differ between the PC, PS4 and XB1 versions and two of the available relays will be locked behind a Mastery Rank of either 4 or 8. In addition, a derelict Relay called Maroo's Bazaar can be found on Mars and serves as a trading hub for players. Beyond the 16 accessible planets, moons, and other areas of the solar system, there are two locations which can only be accessed with keys: the Orokin Derelict and the Clan Dojo. Planets/Celestial Bodies List Notes *Completing mission nodes for the first time yields various amounts of mastery points: **Clearing the main objective of a Mission node and extracting will grant an average of ~63 mastery points. **'Victory' against the opponent frame in a Junction grants 1,000 mastery points. Trivia *Since Update 19, the Orbiter's reflection map is visible as the static background image behind the planets on the star chart. The image cannot be zoomed in normally, but Through some UI glitching the player can zoom the foreground image out, allowing the user to see the majority of the image. Patch History *New percussion-driven music has been added to the Star Chart and loading screens. *Replaced the Jupiter-Saturn Junction requirement of ‘defeat the Raptor on Europa’ with ‘complete Baal on Europa’. This is due to the Raptor’s boss fight getting increasingly difficult after his re-work, which created frustration for newer players attempting to unlock the Junction. *Fixed Friends/Clan screen presence information for real-time missions (Alerts, Invasions, Sorties, etc) showing the default mission type of the underlying Star Chart node. }} en:Star Chart de:Planeten es:Planetas fr:Carte Céleste hu:Bolygók it:Mappa Solare ru:Планеты